


Changes with Time

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht confronts Lilac for giving Hyde’s contract item to Tsubaki. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 27





	Changes with Time

“Tsubaki’s subclasses might know where he’s hiding even if they don’t know his plan.” Hyde reasoned out loud as he walked down the street with Licht. His brother had claimed that he cared for each of his subclasses but Hyde had to wonder if it was still true. Tsubaki had attacked a hospital that was treating his own subclasses. “We should visit that hotel they locked us in last month. We might find some clues there. A lot has happened since then, hasn’t it, Angel Cakes?”

When he didn’t answer, Hyde looked down at Licht and he thought he looked distracted. He wondered what could be on his mind and he gently took his hand to get his attention. Licht glanced down at their hands but he didn’t break his hold. During their stay in C3, they grew closer and they decided to start dating. They haven’t been able to go out like a normal couple though. After they recover Kranz’s soul and defeat Tsubaki, Hyde planned to take him to watch a play.

There were small creases between his brows and Hyde could read his expression. He was likely thinking of Kranz. Most wouldn’t think that Licht was a sensitive person but Hyde knew how deeply he cared about his friends. He tenderly squeezed his hand and whispered: “We’ll get Kranz’s soul back, Lichtan. But those red children only come out at night so we should focus on finding one of Tsubaki’s subclass for now.”

Suddenly, Licht let go of his hand and ran into an alley. He was confused but he knew that he wouldn’t abruptly leave without a reason. Hyde only hoped that he wasn’t chasing a stray cat again. He ran after him through the winding alleyways until they reached a dead end. He stopped next to Licht and saw the person he had been chasing. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Tsubaki’s subclass, Lilac.

“A demon.” Licht glared down at the vampire with cold anger burning in his blue eyes. His voice was even but Hyde could hear that he was barely restraining his emotions. Lilac stumbled back from him but they were in a dead end so he couldn’t run away. “Tsubaki isn’t here to save you and Mahiru’s pity won’t help you either.”

“Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered. Licht pivoted his body to swing a kick at Lilac. He didn’t strike him but aimed at the wall next to him. The threat was clear in his action and Hyde couldn’t help but feel pity when he saw how scared he was. “I’m sorry that I took Lawless’s contract item.”

“Is that all you think you did? Because of you, Tsubaki was able to take my hedgehog’s Jinn and he is now using that power to attack the city. Look at the mess the sky has become!” Licht yelled and pointed at a lantern floating above them. Lilac looked down at the ground in guilt and fear yet Licht’s anger blinded him to his emotions.

“Licht, stop.” Both Licht and Lilac were surprised when Hyde gently pulled him away from the subclass. He kept one arm around his waist since he was worried that he would continue to berate Lilac if he let him go. He looked down at Lilac and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what I did to your family. I went too far even though I know how painful it is to lose people.”

“What?” Lilac was too confused by his apology to respond. He could only think of the Servamp who killed his family and his cold, red eyes. His expression had softened now.

“There’s nothing I can do to fix what I did but we’re here for your help. Tsubaki is dangerous and whatever morals he had is gone. He needs to be stopped and we think we have a way. We just want to ask you a few questions.” Hyde told him. He knew how loyal Tsubaki’s subclasses were and he didn’t know if Lilac would help them. “If not for us, think of Mahiru. I heard that he helped you.”

“Where is Mahiru?” Lilac couldn’t trust Hyde completely and looked around the street for Mahiru. He had been kind to him when he was taken to the onsen.

“Your precious Tsubaki threatened to kill Mahiru during their fight.” Licht told him and clicked his tongue. “Luckily, he wasn’t hurt. He was sent away and we don’t know where he is now. Until he comes back, we’re going to do everything we can to protect the city. Are you going to help us or not?”

* * *

“Do you think he’ll tell the truth? I don’t trust demons.” Licht asked Hyde as they watched two members of the mafia take Lilac away. They didn’t drive back to the hotel with them because they wanted to patrol the city. Since normal humans couldn’t see the red children, they needed to stop them from being taken. Licht stared at Hyde in the corner of his eyes. “You’ve changed, Shit Rat.”

“Have I?” A small grin appeared on his lips so Licht knew that Hyde only wanted to be complimented more. He rolled his eyes and thrust his hands into his pockets before he walked away. The small little pout he made whenever he was dishonest with his feelings was endearing to Hyde. He wrapped his arm around Licht’s shoulder to stop him. “It’s a little sweet that you got angry at Lilac for hurting me. You’re greedy but I never knew you were protective as well.”

“I don’t like demons who would hurt good people. That’s why you were so annoying to me, at first.” Licht placed his hand over Hyde’s when he would’ve let go of him. He leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes. In his warm arms, he let go of his pride to be vulnerable and honest with him. “I projected my anger at myself onto Lilac. I was there and I could’ve taken your nametag back from Tsubaki. If I did, none of this would’ve happened and you’ll still have your Jinn.”

“The only thing I need is my angel.” His whisper brushed over his hair. Then, his hand tucked his white strands of hair behind his ear. Hyde didn’t want to imagine what Tsubaki would’ve done to Licht if he hadn’t stopped him. He had become the most important thing in his life and he didn’t realize that fact until he was deeply in love with him. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, Licht.”

Licht liked the nicknames Hyde would often give him but they paled in comparison whenever he simply said his name. His voice had a smooth timber that sounded sweet to him. “So, did you fall in love again after you saw how mature and gracious I was? I could’ve said that they attacked us first as an excuse.”

“You’re ruining the moment, Shit Rat. You still haven’t changed from that loud and obnoxious hedgehog I picked up.” In contrast with his words, Licht ran his hand through Hyde’s blond hair and smiled up at him. “You’re the only demon who can make those things cute. But don’t push your luck or else it’ll be annoying.”


End file.
